This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Protein Biochemistry Core Facility provides instrumentation and scientific support for protein expression, purification and analysis. The facility is equipped with a separate cell culture laboratory that contains all equipment required for work with Sf9 cells and baculovirus. Cold room and bench space are available for purification and analysis of proteins. The facility includes a Waters 650 Advanced Protein Purification System, Pharmacia FPLC system, preparative and analytic scale columns, UV-Vis detector, fraction collector and other assorted equipment for analysis and detection of proteins. Other major equipment includes a Biacore X100. In addition, Core staff is available for consultations on experimental design and data analysis in all areas of protein activity and interaction assay.